<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Season II: Haunting Memories by Phantom_Nightz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953224">Fallen Season II: Haunting Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz'>Phantom_Nightz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen Series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Angel Grian, Angelic Possession, Angels, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Lust, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Consensual Possession, Cyanide poisoning, Death, Demon Blood, Demonic Possession, Demons, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Fallen Angels, False Memories, Guardian Angels, Hesitation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Lullabies, M/M, Memories, Missing Persons, Missing in Action, Murder, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Permanent Character Death, Permanent Injury, Poison, Poisoning, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovered Memories, References to Depression, Search and Rescue, Tags May Change, Watcher Charles | Grian, Watchers, Winged Charles | Grian, apollo - Freeform, flashbacks as nightmares, murder spree, new powers, traumatized Grian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grian was able to mix his powers with his angel powers and body, the Watchers found his location. With his family in danger, will he be able to protect them and the hermits at the same time?</p>
<p>"You can't mess with dreams, they'll turn into nightmares. Your life is not that useless to throw away."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grian/Mumbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen Series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strength Lies Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'M BEING NICE THIS WEEK, UPLOAD TODAY AND UPLOAD FRIDAY!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian woke up in a room completely unfamiliar to him. He tried moving his body, but nothing would respond to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard someone talking in the background.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay, immune system compromised slightly, but stable. Heart rate is normal, he should be waking up soon.. Wait.. Oh shit, you're awake."</em>
</p>
<p>A hand was on his face and head as a light shined in his eyes.</p>
<p>"You scared me kid."</p>
<p>"Rains?" Grian asked breathlessly, "What-what're you doing in the angel realm?"</p>
<p>"We're actually not. We're actually where I ascended, and geez you've gotten yourself in quite a mess." Rains said pouring a liquid down Grians' throat slowly, "And you are not completely dead. Your entire body and soul needs time to rest which is why you're here. It's why there were ascended angels picking you up while you remained unconscious. You've been out of it a week and a bit."</p>
<p>"I don't understand."</p>
<p>"You will eventually. Rest, in a couple days time you'll be going through some PT so that you can actually walk on your own, kid."</p>
<p>"I'm confused..."</p>
<p>"I'll explain when you're more conscious. Go back to sleep before I knock you out."</p>
<p>Grian's energy was so low that he almost instantly went back to sleep and didn't wake for the next day or so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Through the day he was awake, Rains was helping him stretch out his knees.</p>
<p>"Ow." Grian grunted, when his knee stretched too far, "Ow, Rains, too far."</p>
<p>"I know, I was trying to make sure that you could feel your legs." Rains said, then switching to the other one, "I still can't believe you have a kid, Grian. You've grown up so much since I trained you."</p>
<p>"Yeah.. Well, things happen and life goes on." Grian chuckled, "I miss Mumbo."</p>
<p>"It's only been five days, you've been unconscious for most of those."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know, but Mumbo... Mumbo's different."</p>
<p>"How so?"</p>
<p>"I don't know if you understand love, Rains, but I love him to the bottom of my heart."</p>
<p>"Yeah, your cold, dead, little heart."</p>
<p>"HEY!"</p>
<p>Rains chuckled before grabbing Grian's arm and pulling him to his feet. He stumbled a little but was quickly able to gain his balance.</p>
<p>"Grian, what happened to you?"</p>
<p>"A lot." Grian responded stretching his arms, "What do you want to hear first?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Grian talked to him about his new life, Rains forced him to continue moving around to keep his blood flowing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hang on, am I dead?"</p>
<p>"No, you are not. Not yet anyway. Your soul and body was just so worn out and exhausted, the ascended rescue team had to get to you before your friends did."</p>
<p>"Do <em>they </em>think I'm dead?"</p>
<p>"More than likely, go work on your upper arm strength. I need to go into the city, I'll be back in a bit."</p>
<p>"Yeah alright."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>~Three Weeks Later~</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grian was exercising in Rains' little dojo thing doing upside down sit ups.</p>
<p>"What're you going to do when you get back to your realm?"</p>
<p>"Obviously see my family." Grian chuckled, "I've been here for a mere three weeks. I miss them, I can't imagine how worried they must be." </p>
<p>Rains only smirked before someone, a female, called out to him. </p>
<p>"I'll be right back." </p>
<p>When he left, Grian swung himself off the bar landing on one knee. He got up and grabbed a towel to dry off his neck, face and chest.</p>
<p>"Rains? Who's here?" He called stretching out his arms, "Rains?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>~!!!~</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rains? Who was that?"</p>
<p>He smirked, "You remember that one little angel I had for like five years?"</p>
<p>"No?"</p>
<p>"Hang on.." Rains whispered, "Hey kid get out here! I have someone I'd like you to 'meet'." </p>
<p>When Grian walked out he stopped in his tracks when he saw the female standing next to Rains. His jaw dropped and he didn't say a word.</p>
<p>The woman eyed Grian up and down, noticing all the scars on his body, all the marks, the glowing blue eyes, all of it.</p>
<p>"Grian, you remember Sarene." Rains said with a chuckle. When he saw Grian not move, he walked over to Grian and smacked him over the head, "Snap out of it, it's just your dead mother."</p>
<p>"That.. That's one way to put it." Grian stuttered, "I- How? Jus-Just how?"</p>
<p>"Grian?" Sarene said breathlessly, "Are you dead?"</p>
<p>"No? Apparently not? But people seem to think I am.." He replied walking up to her, "I.. I've never thought I'd see you again."</p>
<p>"Well, I did die to your cousin.."</p>
<p>"Then he died to me... Good lord our family is messed up." Grian said starting to laugh, "Zaqiel killed you, I killed Zaqiel, Hilda tried killing me but I killed her, then I never knew my father. My boyfriend and daughter are just chilling in the angel realm without me and I'm kinda mad about that because I can't see them yet-"</p>
<p>"GRIAN." Rains interrupted, "Take a breath kid, that king mark on your chest, it'll act as a portal for when your body is ready to go back. But your powers need to return first."</p>
<p>"I.. Didn't realize that my powers were gone."</p>
<p>"Yeah because you tend to be a stupid kid sometimes."</p>
<p>"RAINS." Grian and Sarene shouted, "Not cool dude."</p>
<p>"You'll get over it. Grian, get back to work."</p>
<p>"Rains, I've literally been working out ALL DAY."</p>
<p>"War doesn't take a break, Grian."</p>
<p>"What war?" Grian snarked, "I've literally destroyed Satan, the only demons really left are the ZIT."</p>
<p>"The ZIT?" Sarene asked, "What?"</p>
<p>"ZIT, Zedaph, Impulse, Tango. They're all demons, we had them stay above ground so that myself and the other angels could destroy Satan without losing our friends. 'Cuz y'know, they'd have died along with everyone else."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I told you that." Rains remarked, "Now go get back to work, kid."</p>
<p>Grian rolled his eyes, "Whatever man."</p>
<p>"Hey! Sass, drop it." Rains pointed back to the training hall, "Get back to work, I'm going to talk with your hot mom."</p>
<p>"RAINS!"</p>
<p>"Git."</p>
<p>Grian groaned and rolled his eyes once more, "I got a better idea. How about you and I fight?"</p>
<p>"I don't want you here longer than you need to be, Grian. Last thing you need is me-"</p>
<p>"Sorry, Rains. All I'm hearing are chicken noises." Grian mocked, "You're stronger than me in every way, so why not prove it?"</p>
<p>"Not every way, kid. You barely survived your last fight."</p>
<p>"You tasked yourself with helping your <em>disciple. </em>So I dare you, fight me and prove to me that you're strong."</p>
<p>"Why do you get under everyone's nerves?"</p>
<p>"Every person has their thing, that one's mine."</p>
<p>"Grian, I'm not fighting you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grian leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, then spoke in a sing songy tone, "Chicken."</p>
<p>"You're a bitch, you know that?"</p>
<p>"Yup."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>~Location: Angel Realm~</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't believe tomorrow will make three years since Grian's passing." Mumbo mumbled to the rest of Fallen as they sat in the main room of the palace, "Everyone's getting fixed for the Royalty party tomorrow, and I just can't stop thinking about Grian."</p>
<p>"Honestly Mumbo, wherever Grian is, I'm sure he's wishing us the best." Xisuma said, "There's nothing wrong with missing him. We all do."</p>
<p>They all started walking down to the ballroom where angels were putting together the party. At the back wall hung a portrait of Grian, Mumbo, and Clarity. Grian and Mumbo stood back to back with their arms crossed and smiling, Clarity in front of them with wings spread.</p>
<p>Grian was the most popular angel in the realm since his passing. More so than he already was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mumbo eyed the portrait and sighed, "Jamal, let's make sure the lights are ready. Run light test five."</p>
<p>"Yes, sire." Jamal said, motioning the angels on the cat walks to run the test. The lights to the room turned off and the spotlights and other small lights lit up, shined, and moved around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, that's fine, guys." Mumbo shouted, "Take a thirty minute break."</p>
<p>When he turned to leave, Xisuma followed him after whispering to Scar, "I'll meet you in the training hall."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while, Mumbo reached his room, but before walking in he rested his forehead against the door, "Why are you following me?"</p>
<p>"Mumbo, I'm worried about you." Xisuma said, leaning against the door as well, "Grian's been gone for three years and every year you get like this then you shut yourself out and not go to the royalty party. Y'know, the party that's all about you and the royal family."</p>
<p>"Yeah, 'Royal family', which includes Grian. And I don't necessarily like talking about my dead boyfriend, it's difficult."</p>
<p>"I mean, it's understandable, Mumbo. But come to the party, you won't regret it. Trust me, they're fun."</p>
<p>"Xisuma-"</p>
<p>"As your admin, and your friend, come to the party. It's not a request, it's a demand."</p>
<p>Mumbo sighed once more and rolled his eyes as he looked at X, "Fine, but I won't be happy about it."</p>
<p>"Get some sleep and lose the attitude." Xisuma said, then started walking away, "Maybe you'll feel better."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>~*~</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Rains knocked Grian on his back as the two were sparring, Rains spoke.</p>
<p>"Again. More speed. You need to start thinking about the wind under your feet."</p>
<p>Grian sat up and moved to his feet and stared at Rains, his chest heaving. Something in Grians' brain snapped, because what happened next was his eyes sharpening to their blue colours.</p>
<p>When Grian attacked, his moves were more fluent, more accurate, more precise. He quickly managed to steal the weapon Rains had, threw it to the side and kicked Rains in the jaw.</p>
<p>Rains rubbed his chin and popped his jaw, "Well then..." He said getting up, "Your powers are back. Which means I now want you flying and fighting. You were the best at it and I assume you still have a good eye for marksmanship."</p>
<p>"Let's do it then. I honestly can't wait to get back home Rains. I want to see my kid again, I want to see Mumbo, and I want to see the hermits."</p>
<p>"So I'm just a sore eye to your life then."</p>
<p>"What? No, they're my friends and family. Of coarse I'm going to be happy to see them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>~The Next Day~</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grian hung upside down between Rains and his mother as the two were talking.</p>
<p>"With his strengths, he should be able to get back to his own realm soon." Rains said with a smirk, "He's strong."</p>
<p>"Well, that's great. It's nice to see my baby all grown up and a warrior king." Sarene said sweetly, then ruffled Grian's hair and he sent a small glare at her, "Don't give me that look. I wanted to give you something before you get to go."</p>
<p>Grian hummed and his mother took out a box, then he dropped from the roof, landing on his feet.</p>
<p>"Your father gave me this necklace before he passed while I was pregnant with you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The necklace had a pair of angel wings as the pendant with a semi-colon between them. The chain had the charm laid at the top of his chest. The golden pendant was small, but it was large in meaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your father used to wear this when he went out to war and battle." Sarene said, as Grian pulled one of his slightly scarred hands up to the charm, "He claimed it gave him luck. Good luck back in your world, hun."</p>
<p>"Thanks, I already believe I have a plan set for when I go back. Thanks, mum." Grian said with a hug, "It's calming to know that Rains has been watching over you."</p>
<p>"Well actually, Rains and I have been-"</p>
<p>"NO." Grian interrupted, "NO DON'T EVEN SAY IT. I ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY, DON'T SAY IT."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The realm mark began glowing then formed a portal in front of him, but leaving a scar on his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well... This is it." Grian said, "I guess I'll see you guys sometime when the time is right."</p>
<p>"Good luck in your home, Grian." Rains said with a strong smile, "Stay safe. Because they come soon."</p>
<p>"Stop it with your future vision. I don't wanna know." Grian said, but as he was about to leave, he looked back at Rains, "Also, can't you just say 'good bye' like a normal person?"</p>
<p>"Angels like us, Grian, aren't normal. Go home. Say hi to your angels for me."</p>
<p>"Grian, tell Scar and Xisuma I said hi." Sarene added, "Leave them in their confusion."</p>
<p>"Whatever mum."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shot them another smile then left through the portal appearing at the edge of the angel city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In order for Grian to surprise his family, he made sure that he was going to crash the royal party. So he waited until sundown then snuck into the palace.</p>
<p>Was he an idiot for sneaking in? Oh yeah, definitely. Did he care? No, not at all.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Apollo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about an hour into the party, Grian was getting set with a small mic right before he was to go and perform. His entire plan was set, the lights, the production, everything.</p><p>When he signaled the DJ, the curtain in front of Grian closed without a single person finding him.</p><p>The music died down, then the DJ spoke, <em>"This one goes out to our king, his daughter and the original Fallen. Our note reads, 'To that special someone.' Your highness, this one's for you."</em></p><p>Grian heard the mic turn on, a spotlight shone on the curtain only forming his shadow. The shadow against the curtain showed that Grian was on one knee as if he was being knighted. Then the song started playing, and immediately began singing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Like a bullet in my chest,<br/></em>
  <em>You're written, bound and etched<br/></em>
  <em>Forever in my mind."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He slowly stood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We are fading in our hands<br/></em>
  <em>Lost somewhere in wasteland<br/></em>
  <em>Not knowing up from down."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>On the last line, he pointed up, then swiftly pointed back down then  jumped onto the platforms where some angels would perform and continued to the chorus, staring directly at Mumbo and the others who were in the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But when the walls are caving in<br/></em>
  <em>The world keeps turning<br/></em>
  <em>We got the love<br/></em>
  <em>We got to love"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He bent slightly backwards as he pulled his hand up to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No, I will never let you go<br/></em>
  <em>All the words won't make me fold<br/></em>
  <em>It is never easy<br/></em>
  <em>I follow you, Apollo."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He motioned to Mumbo, one hand extended out, the other put to his heart. His face was still hidden from the crowd, but he still smiled as he sang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No, I will never let you go<br/>Give it time and we will grow<br/>Ain't no fun in easy<br/>I follow you, Apollo<br/>I follow you, Apollo."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As he continued to sing, he moved from platform to platform dodging all the lights, then suddenly appeared on the dance floor in front of the DJ.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I wear my heart on my sleeve<br/>You do the same for me<br/>When autumn comes around."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He saw Clarity in the front, which is not what he was expecting. She ran up to him and hugged his legs, he pulled a finger up to his lips to say, 'Don't tell anyone'. </p><p>On the last couple lines of that verse he ruffled her hair, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, then jumped up to the platform near the big screen as it was lowering.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So when the walls are caving in<br/>The world keeps turning<br/>We got the love<br/>We got the love."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He knelt down, pulled his right hand out and gestured to the big screen, grabbing everyone's attention immediately. On that screen, were his most cherished memories with Mumbo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No, I will never let you go<br/>All the words won't make me fold<br/>It is never easy<br/>I follow you, Apollo."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He started smiling as he looked at the screen, tears nearly perking at the edges of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No, I will never let you go<br/>Give it time and we will grow<br/>Ain't no fun in easy<br/>I follow you, Apollo<br/>I follow you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the beginning he stood, then on the last couple of lines, he once again motioned to Mumbo with one hand and jumped down from the platform.</p><p>He walked past the angels up in the front and to the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So don't pull the rug from underneath us<br/>We're in trouble, but we got the love<br/>Don't pull the rug from underneath us<br/>Crashing down fast, as fragile as glass."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grian pointed at the spotlight person and the light shined on Grian, and he motioned the crowd of angels to make a gap to Mumbo.</p><p>The bridge was slower, so he walked slowly up to him, eyes full of hope and happiness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But what are we now if we never tried?"<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>He took Mumbo's hand, interlocking their fingers almost tightly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What are we now?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at him as the song slowed, just staring into Mumbo's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I will never let you go<br/>Give it time and we will grow<br/>It is not supposed to be easy."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He winked at the rest of Fallen, demons and all, then took a sharp breath and pulled Mumbo into the air with him.</p><p>He circled around Mumbo as he sang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No, I will never let you go<br/>Give it time and we will grow<br/>Ain't no fun in easy<br/>I follow you, Apollo<br/>I follow you, Apollo."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He continued motioning to Mumbo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You, Apollo<br/>It is never easy<br/>I follow you, Apollo<br/>I follow you, Apollo."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Mumbo had pulled Grian close to his chest, it was almost like a hug, but Grian had to keep his wings folded when Mumbo grabbed him, looking up at him in almost a tranquil but 'sexy' manner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You, Apollo<br/>Ain't no fun in easy<br/>I follow you, Apollo<br/>I follow you, Apollo..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the verse, Grian had escaped Mumbo's grasp and interlocked their hands again, face to face, foreheads pressed against each other and you could see a heart form with it. As Grian caught his breath, the mic turned off, then out of nowhere Mumbo kissed him as they slowly went to the ground.</p><p>Applause and cheering was heard from everyone, even the rest of the team. They were actually the loudest and Grian and Mumbo were being shown on the big screen.</p><p> </p><p>Their fingers were still interlocked when they landed safely on the ground. Grian looked up at Mumbo as he let out a breath.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were dead."</p><p>"Takes a lot more than a little devil to kill me."</p><p> </p><p>Mumbo chuckled once, then started kissing him again and the party went on as normal.</p><p>Someone cleared their throat, then Grian and Mumbo both looked over.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" The two asked, annoyance slightly known in their voices.</p><p>"We exist too love angels." Xisuma chuckled, "Where's our love?"</p><p>"I AM NOT KISSING YOU." Grian nearly shouted, "That's gross."</p><p>"What?! No!" Xisuma shouted, "I meant acknowledge our existence before you both eat each other's faces."</p><p>Grian started laughing then Clarity ran up and hugged his leg. He leaned down and picked her up.</p><p> </p><p>"Geez you've gotten big for a five year old."</p><p>"Daddy, I'm eight."</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>"Yeah, daddy I've missed you."</p><p>"I forgot that time goes faster in the Ascended realm." Grian whispered, "Stop growing up. It's illegal."</p><p>"Grian!" Mumbo chuckled, "Don't tell her that."</p><p>"Nyeh, Mumbo. Fight me. I can say what I want, she's my child."</p><p>"Daddy, I missed you."</p><p>"I missed you too, Pumpkin." Grian chuckled, putting her down, "So how is everyone? I've been gone for three years, what'd I miss?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We missed you so much." Mumbo said holding Grian and Clarity close, "Never die on me again."</p><p>"I wasn't dead, Mumbo." Grian chuckled, "My body, powers, and soul were all just too exhausted to live here in the realm for recovery. So ascended recovery angels took me."</p><p>"Either way, never die on us again."</p><p>"No promises, we have a dangerous job." Grian moved close to Mumbo once more, and Mumbo wrapped his around Grian's shoulders, "But for now, I'm not going anywhere."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They waited until the party was over to start walking out, "Hold up."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Clarity!" Grian called, and the small child flew up to him and he held her, "Okay, now we can go."</p><p> </p><p>As they were walking down, Grian could feel Clarity playing with the necklace on his neck.</p><p>"Daddy, where'd you get this?"</p><p>"My mother gave it to me in the ascended realm." Grian said with a chuckle, "I have a scar where the realm mark was. So we don't have to worry about anything as bad as Satan anymore."</p><p>"Wait, your mother?" Xisuma asked, "I didn't realize objects could travel through the two realms."</p><p>"Trust me, neither did I. She told me that it used to be my father's. Do we have an angel named Jamal?"</p><p>"Five."</p><p>"Well that doesn't make my life any easier."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Well, my father's name is Jamal, and I guess I just don't know... Since he was dead before I was born, shouldn't he be somewhere here?"</p><p>"We'll worry about that later." Mumbo said, "Let's just go to Hermitcraft and surprise the hermits with your existence."</p><p>"Geez, quit acting like I'm dead. I am clearly very much alive."</p><p>"Grian, everyone thought you were dead because you've been gone for years!"</p><p>"Okay, fair. I say we go to Hermitcraft."</p><p> </p><p>Once in Hermitcraft, Xisuma called a meeting, and considering it was late, everyone was mad. But Grian and Clarity weren't in the barge yet, because Clarity ran off.</p><p> </p><p>"X, what is this meeting about?" Iskall asked, "It's almost midnight."</p><p>"Well, Iskall... We have some exciting news." Xisuma said, a smile forming across his face, "Grian's alive."</p><p>"There's no way."</p><p> </p><p>Then Grian walked in with Clarity on his shoulders, "Hey guys. Sorry I ran off, Clarity decided to go run off."</p><p>"GRIAN!?" Everyone shouted, "HOW-"</p><p>"Hi, I lived." Grian chuckled putting Clarity down, "Miss me?"</p><p>"I- YES! Of coarse we missed you! Things haven't been the same since you've been gone!" Iskall shouted, "Literally all of us thought you were dead. Xisuma and the angels said you disappeared in a big cloud of white and-"</p><p>"Yeah... Let's not." Grian responded interrupting him, "I would rather not relive the experience."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~Three Days Later~</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was late night and Mumbo and Grian were in their room in the palace sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>Grian tossed and turned in his sleep as his nightmare ran through his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sitting on the ground, Grian sat focusing his powers as Watchers stood by.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The cracking of the fire almost took away from the veins on his wrist popping turning a dark purple. When the purple flame turned blue, he was attacked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Grian?" He heard someone call, "GRIAN."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He woke up gasping for breath and a light scream as he shot up in the bed. He ran his hand down his left wrist over his veins.</p><p>"Grian, are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah.." Grian replied breathlessly, "I'll be fine. Bad nightmare.."</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his hands across his eyes and face as he continued to gather his breaths.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why are these memories only surfacing now?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He kicked his legs over the side of the bed and got up and walked to their bathroom and washed his face.</p><p>"Gri, are you sure you're okay?" Mumbo called from the other room, "You've not had a good night's rest since you got back from the Ascendeds."</p><p>Grian sighed as he planted his hands on the edge of the sink, "Yeah. I'll be fine. It's just... some bad memories resurfacing."</p><p> </p><p>He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were two different colours, blue and purple, but they weren't just one colour on both eyes, the two were mixed, half blue, half purple. He screamed and knocked a lot of things over then pulled his hands to his head.</p><p> </p><p>"No.. No, no, no, no, no. Not again. I can't go through that again."</p><p> </p><p>Mumbo rushed in immediately, "Grian!"</p><p>He put his hands on Grian's shoulders after pulling his hands away from his head then forced him to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Grian, look at me."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Xelqua, look at me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Grian, look at me."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Xelqua, look at me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Grian." <em>Xelqua. </em>"Gri- Grian. Grian." <em>Xelqua. </em>Grian. Grian, <em>Xelqua, </em>Grian. <em>Xel-Xel-Xel-</em></p><p> </p><p>It all rang through Grian's head like a broken record. Just continuously glitching through his mind. Words didn't register as words, they registered as glitches, jumping words through his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"GRIAN, LOOK AT ME."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Grian gasped as he snapped himself out of his trance, "I need to check on Clarity."</p><p>Mumbo stopped him, forcing him to stay on the ground, "You need to talk to me. What's going on?"</p><p>"Quick story, Watchers exist and what just happened was because of the extra powers they've given me and they didn't exactly mix well with my angel powers. So I need to check on Clarity."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. They Found Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What does Clarity have to do with anything Watcher related?"</p><p>"Mumbo, you don't know my powers, so all you have to do is trust me."</p><p>Grian ran straight to Clarity's room, he was scared if she had different powers that weren't angelic because of him. Mumbo was close behind him and when Grian slowly opened the door, to not wake the child, he slowly walked to the side of her bed to see her peacefully asleep.</p><p>"See, Grian? I told you she's fine."</p><p>"Mumbo... I just... I had to be sure. You never get a second of another person. She's too innocent for the world we live in."</p><p>"Grian, we both want her safe. And she is, under our protection."</p><p>Their soft whispering however, somehow managed to wake their daughter.</p><p>"Daddy? Papa?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes, "What's going on?"</p><p>Grian knelt down beside her bed, "Daddy just had a little bit of a scare and I needed to make sure you were okay."</p><p>"What kind of scare?"</p><p>"Clarity, honey, I can't talk with you about it. You're too young." Grian said softly, tucking her back into the bed, "Daddy has PTSD and is traumatized because of it. I have a difficult past. Get some rest, we'll go to Hermitcraft for breakfast."</p><p>"YAY! HEMI-CWAFT!"</p><p>"Why are you so adorable?"</p><p>"She's your spawn." Mumbo chuckled, finally butting into the conversation, "Besides, she's just like you."</p><p>"Mumbo, shush." Grian said, "That's the truth, she also takes on a lot of actions that are yours."</p><p>"Whatever, get some sleep Clarity."</p><p>As Grian went back to sleep, another nightmare rand through his head, one more violent than the last.</p><p>
  <em>~!!!~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He protects angels. What can we possibly do with him?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Teach him his new powers. That's all we can do. Maybe he'll learn to protect Watchers instead of angels."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grian stood staring and listening to their conversation on him talking him down. They called him impertinent, useless, defective, wrong, incapable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Incapable of following orders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Incapable of taking out a mission.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just incapable with everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Imagine an angel who can't do anything right. That's Xelqua."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's useless!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grian had enough and walked away, only to walk out of the palace while being attacked by many Watchers for desertion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's been beaten, broken, bruised, cut, everything. Just to gain two different powers, both of which he refused to use.</em>
</p><p>When noises were heard straight through the nightmare he woke with a gasp falling out of the bed.</p><p>"OW."</p><p>"GRIAN, SOMETHING'S WRONG."</p><p>"What? Mumbo, what's going on?"</p><p>"I don't know, but change, we need to move."</p><p>Grian got up and immediately changed his form, running out in his normal warrior attire.</p><p>Grian ran to grab Clarity, bow in hand, armed with arrows. As he broke through the door, he saw his daughter in some form of round barrier.</p><p>"LET HER GO!" He shouted, bow drawn, "SHE ISN'T ME."</p><p>"Daddy!"</p><p>
  <em>"Back off, Xelqua."</em>
</p><p>"No, she's my kid, hurt her and I will murder you."</p><p>
  <em>"You'll be murdering your kid as well."</em>
</p><p>"I'll give you one thing that's worth more than Clarity." Grian said dismissing his weapon, "Me. So let her go."</p><p>The Watchers started talking, then released Grian's daughter, who immediately ran up to him. Grian hugged her and pulled her eyes to his immediately.</p><p>"Clarity, find Mumbo, get to Hermitcraft. Tell him they found us. He'll relay that to Fallen and I'll transfer my memories to X. Go, now. I'll be fine."</p><p>As the Watchers started dragging him out, he started shouting, "CLARITY, TRUST YOUR INSTINCTS. YOUR POWERS-ACK." He starting fighting against their grips, as strong as they were, "YOUR POWERS WILL BE THERE WHEN YOU NEED THEM."</p><p>He disappeared in a flash of purple and Clarity stood frightened, then ran to find Mumbo. She only found him in the next room.</p><p>"PAPA, DADDY'S GONE. He was taken!"</p><p>"WHAT?! Clarity, what happened?"</p><p>"I don't know, he said to tell you that 'they found us'. He said you'd know what that means."</p><p>"They... I need to make a phone call, I don't want you unsupervised."</p><p>He immediately called up the rest of the team immediately.</p><p>
  <em>"PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE GOOD NEWS."</em>
</p><p>"I wanna say yes. But Grian's gone. He basically sacrificed himself for Clarity. I don't know what he's got going on, but apparently he said something about them finding us or him or whatever. Bu-"</p><p>A scream racked through the phone.</p><p>"X!?"</p><p>
  <em>"XISUMA?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"XISUMA?!"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"X are you okay?!"</p><p>No answer.</p><p>"Guys, find X. Clarity and I will be down in two minutes. Keep me updated."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>~!!!~</em>
</p><p>Xisuma was on the ground as he spoke to Grian through his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>WHY ARE YOUR MEMORIES SO PAINFUL!?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What? Did you scream 'ow' and want to leave my head? You knew what you were getting into when you volunteered to do this.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>I know, but they're so painful dude! Why?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I have a lot of trauma.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>YOU DON'T SAY. GOOD LORD GRIAN, YOU'RE SO PAINFUL, EVEN IN MEMORIES.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>JUST DEAL WITH IT.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I AM TRYING BUT YOU'RE PAINFUL.</em>
</p><p>Xisuma stood as the demons and angels all flew in.</p><p>"Xisuma, are you okay?!" Scar asked immediately, "We heard you scream."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." Xisuma said quickly, then rubbed his head, "It's just that Grian's memories are painful."</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>"Grian and I made a deal, he'd transfer his memories to me if anything happened to him. Those memories just happen to be extremely painful." Xisuma sat down on a chest, "These things are called Watchers apparently. They literally put him through physical and mental torture."</p><p>"That explains his complete emotional shut when we were in the academy." Scar mumbled, "But Watchers... They're.. They're vicious, aren't they?"</p><p>"I don't know, none of us have read up on them so we need to go to the Heavens and get into the palace library because that is the only library with books about every species. Where's Mumbo?"</p><p>"On his way."</p><p>"Tell him to stay and have triple the guards. We're doing research."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You Are My Clarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Grian gone, there was no telling where or <em>when </em>he would be back. </p><p> </p><p>Xisuma, Scar, and Mumbo were all down in the library reading over the Watchers.</p><p> </p><p>"Found something." Xisuma said, "There's even a picture of Grian here."</p><p>"What's the book say?" Scar asked, "That can't be good."</p><p>"It says, 'Watchers train their people to fight until the last man. Any angel who has made it out alive have never returned the same.'" Xisuma started, "This kid is everywhere I swear. That could explain why he's emotionally shut out."</p><p>"Keep reading."</p><p>"'Watchers use a variety of different torture methods. First they'll mentally break you. Then they will physically break you. They will not stop until the captive gives whatever information the Watchers may want.' We need to get to the Watcher realm."</p><p>"How did Grian escape before?" Mumbo asked, "By the looks of it, they don't let people go easily."</p><p>"They don't let people go at all." Scar chimed in, "He escaped by making his own portal. When Grian came back, he was not okay. That scar across his left eye, he got from a whip while in the Watcher's command."</p><p>"Then let's get a necromancer angel and get this over with."</p><p>"Now hang on, Grian's a capable angel. He can get out on his own."</p><p>"Xisuma, we don't have time to argue about this. Get the portal ready by noon."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~!!!~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He's been beaten, whipped, tortured, all just for answers. Now he was sitting in his cell, tossing a makeshift shank that he made as he sat against the wall glaring at the door. The only light he saw being from the barred window in the door. His hands were cut up, so were his legs and torso, but at this rate he could care less.</p><p> </p><p>Moments later a Watcher walked into his room.</p><p>
  <em>"Tell us what we want to know, and we'll let you go."</em>
</p><p>Grian sent out a halfhearted chuckle, "Oh! You got jokes! I personally didn't think that one was funny. You might want to rewrite your skits."</p><p>The Watcher pulled out a barbed wire whip, Grian stood, "What're you going to do? Hit me? What kind of answer will that give you if I've not given any answer to you now?"</p><p>
  <em>"What can't you be obedient?!"</em>
</p><p>"I was trained by Rains. The most stubborn angel known to our kind. You would have known that if you've done your research. I'm a king, I've done what I've needed, so you can kill me and no one would care. I will not give you any answer that you don't already know."</p><p> </p><p>Another moment of silence.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want me to do? Bow to your every will? Give you my realm? Let you break me head to toe? I'm not a normal Watcher, I'm an angel, and you'll have to kill me before you get something you want."</p><p>
  <em>"Take him to a different cell."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grian felt weaker once he was chained. He stood there, shoe-less, chained to the ceiling. A Watcher walked up to him whip in hand.</p><p>
  <em>"Welcome home Xelqua."</em>
</p><p>"This is not my home." Grian said, grabbing his chains, "This will NEVER be my home!"</p><p>The Watcher hummed and moved behind him.</p><p> </p><p>One hit of the whip against his back. Two. Three.</p><p> </p><p>At ten, he felt a set of souls walk into the palace. Grian swung his feet up to the chains, turned himself around and grabbed the whip with his legs, using enough force from the weight he had to flip the Watcher to his back. He stole the keys to his chains and dropped to the ground.</p><p>He kneeled beside the Watcher's face, "Don't ever test me again."</p><p>In a second the Watcher was killed, Grian made his way towards the angels that made their way into the palace by following the strength of the flame on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's Mumbo, Scar, and Xisuma. Idiots, I swear.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He traveled through the long hall, the arches designed to specifically acknowledge the over-world nature.</p><p>Once Grian knew he was close, he threw the ball of flame at the nearby wall, hearing three different yelps.</p><p>Once he appeared to the Angel's, he spoke to them, "Portal home. Now."</p><p>"We won't leave you here alone." Mumbo said walking up to Grian, "I refuse to."</p><p>"Yeah?" Grian snarked, "I said go. You do not get to argue with that."</p><p>"Grian-"</p><p>"Don't you dare 'Grian' me Mumbo." He growled, "You're just lucky you didn't bring Clarity. Otherwise I would wring you by the neck with a clothesline."</p><p>"But we <em>did</em>... Bring Clarity."</p><p>"Why are you my partner again? You bring our child to a dangerous place and LOSE HER!?" To that shout, Grian got the attention of a Watcher without knowing.</p><p>Mumbo started to try and speak but Grian stopped him, "When we get home, we're going to Hermitcraft, and I'm going to cut your dick off."</p><p>
  <em>"Bold words for someone whose child will die here."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grian turned around with a click of his tongue and an annoyed look on his face, "Do I look like a person you want to pissing off right now? Let my kid go, or you will die."</p><p>
  <em>"How would you like me to let her go, <b>SIRE</b>?"</em>
</p><p>"Okay. I've had enough of these smart asses."</p><p>"Grian, what are you going to do?"</p><p>"I'm going to skin him alive."</p><p> </p><p>Grian used his powers to create a portal beneath his feet. He attacked through his portals, and after a moment, he grabbed Clarity and dropped her by Mumbo. He turned around and shot an arrow in the Watcher's head.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy?"</p><p>Grian glared at Mumbo, "Take her back to the realm. You're in trouble, Mumbo." He glared at the other two, "And so are you two. You all know better than to bring an eight year old to a WATCHER REALM. So go home. Final order."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>